Promises
by Ipunael
Summary: Oneshot. Slight Royai. Contains some spoilers. Why do you think Roy want to become Fuhrer? Why do you think Riza joined the military? I think I’m not really good at summaries .


Title : Promises.

Summary : One-shot. Slight Royai. Contains some spoilers. Why do you think Roy want to become Fuhrer ? Why do you think Riza joined the military ? I think I'm not real good to do summary.

Disclaimer : I don't own FMA.

Author Note : Flashback in _italic_. It's my first fanfic (even if I've already wrote some shit which is good to dubstin !). Roy's first flashback isn't a creation of mine. It's Hiromu Arakawa's. Sorry for the end but it's hard to write a good end.

It was a very silent moment, everything seemed so quiet. Today, Brigadier General Maes Hughes had been buried. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was watching her superior for a while now, since everyone had left. Colonel Roy Mustang glanced at the tomb stone in front of him.

Roy : "Getting a double promotion for dying in the line of duty… Brigadier General Hughes, huh ? You said you'd supporte me from below. Just what are you going to do now that you've gone up higher than me ? You idiot."

That was when he remembered.

It was in Ishbal, Major Mustang had been sent there to solve the problem. Highes was there too. This day, he was searching for his best friend and he found him in his tent where he seemed lost in reflexion. They talked this day. Roy insulted him this day. He could remember clearly, this day he had asked Hughes how he could have been able to think to embrace the woman he loved with his hands filthy with blood. This question had caused Hughes to be very angry at him. But, he had answered Roy that own a house with the woman he loved was the great happiness and that he would survive from this war, he would do anything to have this happiness. Because it was the only way he have found to forgot the horrors of this war.

Roy and Maes were back at Central, the war was over. Roy had thinking about what Maes had said in that tent, in Ishbal. He had searched but he had never found any woman he would like to own a house with, he had never found any woman who would be his perfect happiness. But, when he was thinking, he had found something else, a goal in his life. He'll be at the top of this country, to change the rules. Those stupid rules which sent him to exterminate Ishbalans. When he said that to Maes, he had only answered that he'll follow him at the end, that he'll help him to reach the top. It was a promise. 

Riza approached slowly.

Riza : "Colonel."

He was worrying her.

Riza : "It's gotten cold. Aren't you going to go back ?"

Roy : "Yeah, I will."

After a brief pause, he added :

Roy : "Alchemists are horrible people, First Lieutenant. Right now, a part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation. Now I feel like I understand what those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother."

That was scarying her. She didn't want to lose Roy like Ed lost his younger brother four years ago. Not now, not after the promise she had made…

_It was a few years ago. Riza wasn't in the military yet. The military. Her grandfather was one of them, but she hated them. It was them who took her mother away when she was younger. Her father wasn't able to take care of her and she lived with her grandfather, her mother's father. When she was twenty, her grandfather was sent to East City. She remained alone in Central City. It was ten month before she enter the military. That was when she meet him. He was a cute dark-haired, dark-eyed young man. He was the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. He had come back to Central from Ishbal a few month ago, with his best friend Maes Hughes. He was the best man of the groom, Maes Hughes. And she was just one of Gracia's relatives. This day, Riza had danced with Roy (he had danced with all the girls that were present !). She felt like it was love at first sight, but stronger and deeper. Since that perfect moment, she had become close friend from Roy and Maes. Especially from Hughes. A few weeks after her twenty-first birthday, Maes came to see her and that was when she made her promise. She could remember every single detail._

Maes : _"Yo !"_

Riza : _"Oh ! It's you ! Hello Maes."_

Maes : _"Do you love him ?"_

Riza : _"Who are you talking about, Maes ?"_

_She had said quietly._

Riza : _"I don't understand."_

Maes : _"You know who I'm talking about ! Roy, do you love Roy ?"_

Riza : _"W-what ?"_

Maes : _"Come on. I promise I won't tell anyone ! I wanted to hear it from you. It's obvious that you love him, we can see it like the nose in the middle of the face !"_

Riza : _"Why are you asking me that ?"_

Maes : _"Roy had been promoted. Next month, he'll be Lieutenant Colonel Mustang ! We don't know yet if he's going to stay at Central City. If I were you…"_

Riza : _"You what ? You'd tell the great womanizer Roy Mustang that you love him ? I can't do that."_

Maes : _"We don't know yet. If he isn't going to stay, there something I'd like you to do."_

Riza : _"What's that ?"_

Maes : _"Promise me that you'll follow him, wherever he's going and that you'll protect him ! If there is nobody around, he could make stupid things !"_

Riza : _"I can't…"_

Maes : _"Don't be stupid. You're real good with guns, maybe I could help you to join the military. Since your grandfather is a General…"_

Riza : _"How do you know ?"_

Maes : _"Are you forgotting that I'm working in information department? I won't tell anyone ! I promise. There is a lot I can't tell about you…"_

Riza : _"Maes !"_

Maes : _"Okay. Well, I was saying that if you choose to join the military you could be placed under Roy commandment."_

Riza : _"I don't like the military."_

Maes : _"That's that or you are going to tell Roy how you felt about him !"_

_Two days later, Riza joined the military. She was placed under Roy's commandment and she followed him anywhere. She protected him too. But, she would remember forever the promise she made to Maes to protect Roy._

Now, she found only one thing to say.

Riza : "Are you alright ?"

Roy : "I'm fine. Oh, no. It's raining."

Riza : "It isn't rain…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Roy.

Roy : "No. It's raining."

That was when she saw the single tear on his cheek. He was worrying her and she was sad for him. After all, he had just lost his best friend. She tried to understand his pain.

Riza : "Yes. It is."

The End.


End file.
